Considerable progress has been made in developing control technology to significantly reduce noise exposure through engineering means from many sources in the furniture industry. Greater progress could be made in implementation if the feasibility and cost factors were better understood. The objective of this project is to carry out and fully document a demonstration program of feasible control technology for reduction of noise from woodworking machinery in the furniture industry including an economic impact analysis.